


Two Orcs, One Stone

by Kravshaw



Series: Dungeons 3: Erotic Saga [2]
Category: Dungeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: Bedside Blowjob, Blow Jobs, CFNM, Cock Slut, Dark Elf, Dick drunk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dress, Elf, Evil, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Orcs, Vaginal Fingering, split personality, subordinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: All these weaklings going on strike, Thalya's gotta teach them a lesson!





	Two Orcs, One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sluts! It's Kay! Thanks for looking at my story!
> 
> This one got me a little hot ngl! LOL (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> I take requests! Kudos are appreciated too!
> 
> どうも!

After fleeing Grimli’s forces, the Always-Has-An-Ace-Up-His-Gauntlet Evil lead Thalya to the Gehenna Stones, which locked the demons in hell. Thalya quickly gathered an army and captured one of the stones. With the company of demons, Tanos surely is waking in his greaves, however, this also unsettled some of the Coexist-Or-Bust Evil’s army.

Two large orcs stand angrily at the dungeon’s exit. One, arms crossed, the other holding a bloodied battle ax.

“Thalya! We quit!” an orc proclaimed, echoing down the long hallway in a deep and rather dumb voice.

A tall curvy dark elven woman with short white hair strode down the hallway, her revealing dress swayed elegantly with her hips, large golden staff in hand.

“What are you on about?” Thalya argued.

“We don’t want no part in freein’ demons, they give us the creeps!” One orc muttered.

“I wholeheartedly agree, demons are scary,” Good-Thalya expressed.

“Bah, it’s fine! They’re under my control,” Thalya assured to both the orcs and her good side.

The orcs stand tall, Thalya’s words fell on their large green deaf ears. The orcs approached her, both giving no ground to one another. One orc gave Thalya a devilish grin and pressed his face mere inches away.

“Well, I suppose we could work something out. We heard what you did to Kixplex.” The orc smirked.

Thalya’s cold and calm expression turned to anger. Her stance shifted to aggressive instead of the tall and proud demeanor she kept.

“What are you suggesting?” Thalya growled.

“Well, maybe treat us a little better and we may stay, after all, we’re pretty high level.”

This was true, these two orcs have been leading the charge, some of her first units in this mission as well. The dark elf’s anger dwindled and calm washed over her face like a nice face scrub in Tahiti.

“As you wish. Come to my chambers, both of you.” Thalya conceded.

“You can’t be serious, Thalya! This isn’t what a good person would do!” Good-Thalya exclaimed.

The orcs stood tall and masculine, no doubt showing off their muscles. Thalya lead the orcs to her bedchamber, a nice cool grey stone lines the walls with a nice large circular bed in the middle. Its black satin sheets shine with the flickering torchlight, romantic.

“All right, both of’ya pull down your trousers,” Thalya beckoned.

The two orcs unbuckled their belts allowing their loincloths to fall to the cold stone floor. Their members somewhere between flaccid and erect, much larger than Kixplex’s too. Thalya sat on her bed, the smooth satin rubbing against her thighs. Thalya laid her staff on the bed behind her and grabbed one of the orc’s member. It barely couldn’t fit in both her hands, as she touched his penis, it grew even larger. Talk about “gifted.” Thalya began to twist her hands up and down the shaft.

“Don’t think you can satisfy me just with that. Put that big mouth to good use, eh,” The orc ordered.

Thalya hesitantly let go of the throbbing member, a small drop of pre-cum bulbed at the tip. Thalya breathed in his musk, which was much stronger than Kixplex’s, and even more intoxicating. Without thinking she leaned forward and began to grope the orc’s testicles and tip, her mind racing. She opened her mouth, saliva building up, she extended her tongue and began licking the shaft. The orc’s posture lessened into more of a slouch, focusing on Thalya’s lewd act.

“This is so disgusting, Me! It smells!” Good-Thalya thought.

“But there’s something so…” Thalya replied.

“Intoxicating about it…” Good-Thalya cooed.

Thalya’s tongue lashed up, and up, and up all the way to the tip. The same burning feeling in her loins arose. Every action she felt double, the silky satin rubbing her thighs, her nipples colliding with her dress, the smell of the orc’s musk. Something inside her pushed her towards the tip, her mouth watering even more. She felt a hunger she never felt before, she pushed the orc’s member into her mouth. The taste of that same sticky white fluid, it was magnificent, she wanted more.

The elf's crotch felt hot, burning a violent heat. Her hands fell to the bed, her mouth now in full control of the orc. She sucked his tool, her body moving on its own, and began bobbing back and forth. Each motion expelling more and more semen, her tongue lapping the fluid deeper down her throat. Her slender fingers moved toward her crotch, slowly inching past the soft satin sheets and under her dress. She began rubbing herself, slowly and gently. Her mind felt an odd fogginess to it, almost blocking other thoughts than the scandalous ones she was feeling in the moment. 

The orc ran his meaty fingers through Thalya's silky silver hair, bucking his hips at Thalya's movements. Thalya's eyes wandered right, seeing the other orc, loincloth around his ankles stroking his large schlong. Thalya's eyes locked on his cock, watching every stroke as she sucked the other orc. The villainess hastened her assault on the orc to mimic the masturbating orc, his hands moving sporadically. Her body ached, her rubbing was not enough. The torrid elf pulled aside her black panties plunging her fingers into her crotch. 

Her fingers moving like pistons, alternating with every motion. Her hips began gyrating as small beads of sweat began trickling down her open-backed dress. Her eyes snapped back to the orc she was sucking, her eyes locked with his. Her body increased its speed, she felt a powerful sensation in her abdomen, as if something was fast approaching. 

Thalya’s head rocked back and forth vigorously, trying to force the liquid out of this monster. The orc’s face tensed as he grabbed Thalya by the back of the head, fingers running through her silky silver hair, and pushed Thalya to the base.

Thalya had a short moment of clarity before the girth was pushed to the back of her throat. She gagged and squirmed until she felt something in her mouth, something she knows. The orc’s member twitched violently, expelling the viscous fluid down Thalya’s throat. She tensed from the pain, but a wave of pleasure washed through her, her loins twitched as she felt something come out of her. Her body twitched, her eyes rolled back, and her back arched. Her hand plunges deeper in one last stoke, juices leaking out.

“Oh, man. This whore is crazy!” the orc claimed to his friend who stroked his penis at the sight.

The orc releases Thalya, the member glides out of her mouth as she lays back on the bed, cum dripping from the corner of her mouth. Everything Thalya felt is surreal, that ecstasy she felt, one could get addicted to that, you know?

The other orc’s body tenses as he expels his fluid all over Thalya and her black sheets. The elf doesn’t move, just lays there in ecstasy.

“I don’t know what that was... “ Thalya whispered.

“But, I think that feeling is dangerously good. You think it’s illegal?” Good-Thalya replied.

The orc pulls up his loincloth and buckles his belt. The other orc stays naked for a moment.

“Wait, I didn’t even get any action!” The other orc cried.

Thalya slowly sits back up, taking a finger and running it across the leaking spunk at her mouth.

“Don’t worry, sweety. You two can come back anytime you like,” Thalya offered seductively as she slid the fluid into her mouth.

The two orcs look at each other absolute dumbfounded, they have hit the metaphorical jackpot! The other orc pulls up his loincloth and the two strode out of Thalya’s bedchamber. Now with a brief moment to herself, Thalya could only contemplate what would become of her if she kept doing this sort of thing.

“I know we’re, like, polar opposites, but I really liked that feeling.” Good-Thalya divulged.

“I have to say I am in agreeance, it felt like we were melting. The way my pu-” Thalya exclaimed.

I hate to be a bother, but it seems some heroes have entered your dungeon.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? Why does this always happen to me right after…” Thalya sighs.

Well I did say, “brief moment”, didn’t I? So chop-chop, evil won’t be doing itself!

Thalya grumbled to herself as she grabbed her staff and marched out of her bedchamber, ready to follow the Always-Aroused Evil’s bidding.


End file.
